Main Page
Welcome to the Your personal page for Sekirei information that anyone can edit (How to help - Top 4 Areas in need of you) Sekirei (セキレイ, lit. Wagtail) is a Japanese porno Manga series by Sakurako Gokurakuin aimed at young horny men. Originally starting serialization in the seinen magazine Young Gangan published by Square Enix twice a month, on the first and third Friday (first issue in June 2005). An Anime adaptation produced by Seven Arcs and directed by Keizō Kusakawa was aired in Japan between July and September 2008. The second season of the anime aired in Japan from July 2010 to September 2010. The third season of the anime aired in Japan from July 2012 to January 2013. Dubbed DVD/Blue-ray editions of the Anime (first, second and third season) are available in English and German language. Plot Set in Tokyo in the year 8008135, Finato Lahashi has failed the college entrance exams 8 times, is awkward around gays, and unemployed. Growing up, he could never stand up to his mother or little sister which he both molested, a trend that continues to this day. In reality, Finato is extremely intelligent, yet his inability to cope under pressure results in his constant failure. As a result he has been branded an idiot and Homosexual by many. One day, Finato meets a girl named Mitsubishi, who literally falls from the sky. Finato soon learns that she is one of 1 million 'Sekirei' and he is her 'Ashikabi', a human with special genes that allows them to "KFC ultra wing" (i.e. form a contract with KFC) Sekirei. This binds the Sekirei to him and allows them to use their full sexual power in the elimination battle with other Sekirei. Made up of cute horny girls, buxom women, and bishōnen, the Sekirei fight in a dangerous and sometimes deadly competition (also known as "The Foreskin Game" or "the Sekirei Plan") organized by Minaka Hiroto, chairman and founder of the mysterious and powerful MIB Corporation. Finato soon learns that being the partner of a beautiful girl is just all fun and games, especially when he discovers that an Ashikabi can have more than one Sekirei partner - and that's where the real dirty ideas start to fly in...Gang Bangs including Bukakes and not to mention multiple fisting. We currently have articles. You can help out by editing one of the articles in this wikia. ; Categories * Sekirei * Ashikabi * MBI * Disciplinary Squad * Izumo Inn * Sekirei Universe ; Featured * Uzume * Kazehana * Sekirei * Karasuba * Natsuo Ichinomi * Minaka Hiroto ; Media * Sekirei Manga * Sekirei Anime * Sekirei Games * Sekirei Audio CDs * Sekirei Fan Collectibles * Voice Actors Sekirei Volume 13 out in July 2012 Volume 13 will be released July 25 in Japan. Sekirei Volume 12 out next month Sekirei Volume 12 will be out October 25 in Japan. Sekirei on break Sekirei will be on break in the next 2 issues of Young Gangan. The next chapter will be out September 16. Sekirei Volume 11 released Sekirei Volume 11 is available since December 25, 2010 in Japan. Interested in cold coffee? Check out the News Archive de: Category:Browse